


If The World Was Ending

by OneAndOnlyTako



Series: Music obsession [2]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Disasters, Earthquakes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, It's complicated!, Lime, My First Smut, Near Death Experiences, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnlyTako/pseuds/OneAndOnlyTako
Summary: *The whole Music Obsession series was inspired by TheCurvedWritingDesk's Request chapter 35*After the night of the celebratory party, Poppy and Tora became estranged for almost a year. Upon hearing about the predicted major earthquake, she decided to give him a call. What is going to happen to our favorite couple?Music by Julia Michaels x JP Saxe
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Series: Music obsession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064333
Comments: 113
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peanutbutterandchelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterandchelly/gifts).



> A big THANK YOU to peanutbutterandchelly for editing and beta reading the whole thing for me. I truly appreciate your support and your friendship. <3
> 
> I was listening to this song and it stuck with me so I wrote about it. I imagined it to be a one shot/one chapter but it turned out to be a long one shot  
> Here is the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jO2wSpAoxA  
> All characters belong to the Goddess and Mastermind aka LillyDusk. Support her on Webtoon and Patreon. Follow her on IG: lillydusk.art

Damn clan meetings were a pain in the ass; they always had been and Tora hated everything about them. He hated wearing stupid suits because they restricted his movements. He hated listening to jibber-jabber given that most of the time it didn’t concern him. Above all, he hated everybody in the room. They appeared nice and neat but the things they did were the exact opposite of their attire.

It was the gathering before Vincent went on a hiatus. He wanted to make sure all the clan members wouldn’t slack off while he was gone. He authorized Martin to have full power in commanding and supervising the men on his behalf, which made Martin’s ass lickers like Scharch and Claude pant with anticipation. It meant those sick bastards could rise from the shadows and become more violent and ferocious, even for a short period of time while the boss was away. Tora was frustrated because he would have to report to Martin. He told the older man to kiss his ass when he brushed past him on his way out. 

Fuck if he followed the rules and everyone knew it. 

He was called the Big Boss’s right hand man, the lethal weapon and the Legendary Tiger of Ares Street as long as he could remember. His life was tangled with the clan before he knew how to write his name. He wondered how long he would last living this kind of life. The Balthuman crest on his neck was a huge bull’s eye for anyone who wanted to take over his position and topple him; he had enemies from outside and inside of his organization.

Though he relaxed a little bit knowing there wouldn’t be any assignment from the kingpin for two weeks. He wouldn’t mind hanging out with Quincey at his lavish penthouse. But not tonight. It was almost 6 P.M. when he got out of the private conference room at Chevy’s.

 _Fucking great,_ he cussed at himself in annoyance.

Half of his day wasted away listening to nonsense babbling about endless gang wars; he was exhausted, physically and mentally. He needed comfort food so he stopped by Alice’s to pick up some dinner before heading back to his apartment. Although he didn’t want to be alone tonight but the only person he wanted to spend time with was unfortunately forbidden. She was off limits. 

He was stuck in Friday traffic on the freeway, chain-smoking and listening to rock music when the song changed into the tune of an assigned ringtone. One he hadn’t heard for almost a year. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him; he almost dropped his third cigarette on his tailored suit pants. 

He promised her not to smoke a long time ago but he relapsed into the old poisonous habit since he could no longer claim sweet, rewarding kisses from her.

A familiar name popped up on the digital dashboard. He was hesitant to press the phone symbol on the steering wheel. His heart hammered against his chest and he fidgeted the spinner ring on his middle finger. It was given to him by the same person who was calling right now. It looked similar to his old ring but he could twirl it when anxiety struck; this proved to help when he reeled it with her in mind. 

_Thinking of the devil and the devil is calling._

He inhaled one last puff of nicotine before flicking the ember out of the window.

********

On the other side of town, Poppy was making dinner while her favorite re-run show was on. Quincey gifted her with a flat screen TV to thank her after putting up with his demanding princess behavior. He insisted her to allow him to show gratitude, adding that the company laptop was restricted for work only. “You can’t watch movies on a small screen, honey. It’ll hurt your beautiful brown eyes,” the blonde man told her when he personally directed the delivery and installation by his underling crew.

Her job as his editor ended almost a year ago but she still kept in touch with him. She considered him one of her best friends as they spent most of their time working together. It was a rough start the first few weeks but she paid close attention to him and his expertise. She quickly earned the flamboyant man’s trust and respect through her sincerity and intelligence and she often helped him get through writer’s blocks. They worked together for more than six months. During that time, she knew she got more than she had bargained for. Digging into her memories made her heart ache for being overly sentimental.

She nearly dropped a bowl of miso soup when she heard the horrible piercing and persistent noise blaring from the television’s sound bar. She ran out to the living room to see an emergency alert displayed on the screen. 

‘This is an Emergency Alert for residents in Narin municipal and surrounding areas. The Seismology Department of Narin University has detected the significant warnings of the largest earthquake which is expected to occur tonight. This will be the biggest earthquake of the century; it is called ‘The Big One.’ Under guidance of the Emergency Management Agency and the National Institute of Disasters, we advice the residents to seek shelter immediately **especially with your loved ones ❤️**. Please stand by for further updates.’

Poppy quickly sent out messages to her friends asking if they’ve heard about the projected disaster and where they were. Erdene replied that she was having dinner at her parents’ house. Jacob texted back that he was hanging out with his girlfriend and Gil, her boss, sent a short text saying he was with his family. Mirabelle and Danae, who worked as flight attendants, messaged back that they were in another country far away from Narin. Quincey got back to her with ‘I’m on vacation in Europe with my family.’ Knowing that her best friends were accounted for, she sent what seemed to her, a final text; ‘Be safe. I love you guys.’

Since her Granny passed away a few years ago, she couldn’t think of anyone else she should reach out to. Except for one person she dearly missed and deeply cared about. She hadn’t texted or called him since she didn’t work with his bossy brother anymore. They completely stopped any contact after the night of the celebratory party. It was an unspoken mutual agreement between them to just let the communication die out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 7 chapters so I figured I’ll post it daily as a count down to new year!
> 
> I’d love to hear your feedback. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in the room, in Poppy's room!  
> *NSFW* 
> 
> Music by Julia Michaels x JP Saxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to peanutbutterandchelly for editing and beta reading the whole thing for me. I'm truly appreciate your support and your friendship. <3
> 
> I plan on sharing different version of this song. 'Cause I love it and yes, Julia and JP are dating irl!  
> Here's the link:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DPZ99hxi4-A
> 
> All characters belong to the Goddess and Mastermind aka LillyDusk. Support her on Webtoon and Patreon. Follow her on IG: lillydusk.art

Her publishing firm, Giant Goldfish was able to snatch the famous author and published his novel; it was considered the biggest success for a small start-up company. Poppy was proud of herself to be capable of pulling off her first assignment which was also the most challenging one. She was living it up that evening at the party; she let her hair down and let herself lose as she sipped on mixed drinks and wine. Her hunter green wrap dress flared and billowed as she spun and jumped on the dance floor. A pair of watchful golden eyes kept on her all night long.

Tora had taken her home as usual; they had been casually and secretly seeing each other for a few months. He had accompanied Quincey as a bodyguard to her office several times. Because of the nature of his work, he wanted to keep her hidden and to protect her from his fucked up world. He thought she would be safer if no one knew about them. 

Both of them were a little buzzed from alcoholic drinks and her feet were killing her from wearing ankle strap high heels and dancing with her coworkers. When they got to her apartment, he got out of the car, jogged to the opposite side and opened the door for her.

“I know yer feet hurt. I’ll give ya a piggyback ride,” he said, squatting down next to her.

She gladly agreed and climbed onto his back. He stood up as he held on behind her knees. 

“Whoa, this is how it feels to be six foot three,” she teased and giggled in his ear as he rolled his eyes at her snarky comment.

He carried her on his back all the way up to her room. The way her boobs pushed against his back, her hands stroked his chest and hot breath on his neck gave him the biggest hard on. It was painful to walk but he managed to scale five flights of stairs. When they got to her door, he took the key from her purse and unlocked it with one hand.

As soon as they stepped inside and closed the threshold behind them, he stooped forward, swung his arm over her head and turned his body. In one swift movement, she ended up facing him and her butt rested peachfully on his tattooed forearms. Her arms looped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist; he could feel high heels pricking on his lower back. He shivered at the dangerous sensation that shot from his glutes to his core.

Tora pressed his lips against Poppy’s; she parted them as an invitation for him to fill his tongue in and he responded just so. Their tongues rolled over each other as she gently sucked on his. She ran her tongue down from his chin to his lips; he was clean shaven yet his sandpaper-like skin and soft lips were heavily covered with saliva, wet and sticky. Tora captured her lips once again; he bit her lower lip softly with his teeth and she nibbled him in return.

Poppy tucked her hands into Tora’s messy bun; she pulled out the strawberry hair tie and threw it on the table by the door. He held her firmly with one arm while his other hand swiftly turned the deadbolt and fastened the chain guard. It was incredibly impressive since the room was dark and both of them had their eyes closed.

“Ya smell so good, Bobby,” Tora said as he nuzzled on her neck, leaving trails of wet kisses behind.

“I smell like cocktails,” Poppy whispered, tilting her head for easier access.

Tora smirked, “I’ll give ya cock, sweetheart.” He squeezed her round butt, Poppy didn’t flinch; instead she nipped his ear, turned to face him and flashed a seductive grin.

“Yer dress has been taunting me all night.” His knees weakened from her affectionate smile.

“I... Don’t you like it?” Poppy questioned him as she covered her hand over her busty cleavage.

“Yah but I’ll like it more if it’s not on ya,” Tora stared in her eyes, removed her hand from her scrumptious boobs and stumbled across the hallway, still caressing her in his arms.

He took her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed, her feet hanging off the mattress. He stood between her legs and untied the thin fabric belt knotting perfectly in a cute little bow on the side of her waist. He moved his calloused hands over the opening around her breasts, pulled them aside and stripped her out of the dress. Poppy laid back flirtatiously in her matching nude lace bra and panties and a pair of black strappy stilettos. Tora fixed his desire eyes at the half naked woman below him.

“Yer hot as hell, ya know that,” he declared as a statement, not a question. He knelt down to take off her shoes, threw them on the floor and massaged her feet. Poppy squirmed by his touch, her toes tingling, her heartbeat quickening. His fingers grazed up her legs and goosebumps formed on her skin. He stood up, grabbed the back of his black t-shirt and yanked it over his head. 

The man with the body of a Greek God and a fuckable stallion as her friends called him was now standing a foot away from her, ready to pounce. He reached over to the night stand, opened the small drawer and fished for a pack of condoms. Poppy sat up, unbuckled his belt and helped him out of his jeans and boxers. His cock sprung free, her two hands wrapped around it and she started to move them up and down along his shaft. Poppy wiped the beads of pre-cum with her thumb, put it in her mouth and sucked on it as she kept her eyes lingering on his. Tora watched her closely as he tore the silver plastic covered foil wrapper. 

“Yer driving me crazy, sweetheart,” he groaned as he put the condom on. He lifted her chin with his fingers, kissing and coaxing her to lie on her back as he knelt on the bed between her legs. His other hand busied rubbing her mound over the damp panties; her back arched as she moaned softly. 

Wanting more, Poppy lifted up her butt, took her panties off and cast them over his shoulder. He stroked his dick and grinned at her. He wondered how he turned an innocent little angel into a sex goddess in the blink of an eye. He slipped his fingers inside her pussy and they were generously covered with her juice. He drew his fingers out and licked them before sharing them with her. She could taste her sweet and salty self with his fingers in her mouth.

He grinned at her as he stroked his dick and sank inside of her. His hands squeezed her nipples through the nude lace bra. Tora started drawing his length out and diving it back in slowly before he picked up the pace. The sound of bodies slapping together resonated through the bedroom walls, the mattress jolted at the rocking motions of the entwined bodies.

He moved his hands to her shoulders, holding on her as her hips ground sinfully with his. Her fingers dig deep on his back as she got her claws into him. Each forceful thrust brought both of them closer to the height of passionate pleasure. 

“…Tora… I…” Poppy bit her lip.

_Love You. No, it can’t be love. There’s a reason we’re sneaking around._

“…I am close, please,” her shapely boobs brushed up against his chiseled chest with each push.

“Let it go, sweetheart,” Tora told her as he licked and sucked on her collarbone. He enjoyed leaving marks on her, where she could easily cover them up. It was his way to remind her of each hot and heavy encounter they had and she wore them proudly on her skin.

Poppy moaned louder as she felt electric shot from her core through her body, her inner walls clenched around his engorged erection. Her legs draped around his lower back, her hands on each side of his cheeks; she pulled his face closer and gave him a luscious kiss as she reached an orgasm. 

Tora broke away from the kiss to look at her in the eyes while he rammed harder and deeper into her. He wished to worship her body all night long yet he couldn’t hold the build up on the tip of his cock. A few more pumps and his seed shot out like rapid fire, only to be contained by the micro thin contraception, the gooey fluid flooded around the latex skin. 

He pressed his sweaty forehead on hers as they both tried to catch their breath. He pulled out of her, peeled the used condom off and wrapped it in the tissue before tossing it in the trash can by the nightstand. The bedroom was filled with humid summer air blended with the smell of sweat and scent of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmut, guys! 😆  
> It was my first attempt writing smut. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologize in advance for the angst...  
> But at least Tora finally answered the phone!
> 
> Music by Julia Michaels x JP Saxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to peanutbutterandchelly for editing and beta reading the whole thing for me. I'm truly appreciate your support and your friendship. <3
> 
> It is my duty to find a different version of this song lol. Here's the acoustic version:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhnyrGmyv9o
> 
> All characters belong to the Goddess and Mastermind aka LillyDusk. Support her on Webtoon and Patreon. Follow her on IG: lillydusk.art

Poppy rested her cheek sleepily on Tora’s chest, her disheveled hair splayed across the pillow, her after sex glow outshined the nightlight. She placed her hand over his heart; his hand covered hers, tracing small circles with his thumb. His other hand cupped on her shoulder, holding her tight.

He wasn’t a cuddly type but morphed into one once their intimacy had increased. He used to bolt out whenever previous transactions were done; he wouldn’t waste any time with them, didn’t even remember their names or faces. But with Poppy, he made all the time in the world for her. He didn’t give two shits if even Vincent had to wait, consequences be damned.

Something stirred his mind tonight, the strange feelings and emotions overwhelmed him. He had never felt this way before and for the first time in his lawless life, he was frightened and confused. He wanted to be with her even though he knew she deserved someone better than a lowlife mob enforcer like him. 

Poppy was about to doze off when she suddenly felt his strong grip on her body.

“What now, Bobby?” Tora blurted out as he wanted to know what labeled box she put him in. 

_Fuck, this is why I don’t drink._

“What do you mean?” Poppy’s brows snapped together.

“I mean _us_. What is this shit we’re doing?” He sounded more stern than he intended but he needed to know where they stood. He’d been dying to find out the moment she allowed him to lie next to her.

_Shut yer mouth, ya asshole._

Poppy lifted her head up, searching for a hint of expression from the stoic man. “I don’t know... Why are you asking me now?” 

She retracted her hand from his grasp. “What do you think we’re doing, Tora?” She wanted to know what she meant to him, too.

Tora sprung up making Poppy rise up as well. He stared at her; darkened amber eyes bore a hole into hers.

“Goddamn it, Poppylan. Ya wanna know what I think? I think we’re two fucking horny people, having random hook ups, that’s what I think!” Tora barked out. He’d lost all his self control once liquid courage washed down his fear and intimidation. Especially the self pity shit, it was thrown out the door.

_Goddamn it all to hell. Ya done it again. Ya fucked it all up again._

His words struck her like the bite from a venomous snake; invisible punctured wounds numbed her. Her vision blurred, her stomach cramped and she wanted to vomit. Excruciating pain ran from her ears through her body and straight to her heart. 

Poppy sat on her knees, lowered her gaze to look at her tight fists that were shaking violently on her bare thighs. She desperately tried to keep herself from collapsing. 

“Good to know we have the same idea for once, Tora. Your job here is done. We got what we wanted.” Poppy spoke monotonously, fighting back tears and fabricating the truth. She almost confessed her love to him minutes ago. She had hoped that his sweet, kind and thoughtful gestures meant something. She should have known a guy like him wouldn’t want to be ‘forever’ with a girl like her.

“Shit. Listen, sweet-…” He tried to backpedal. That was not what he meant to say. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, how he wanted to be with her and explained why they had to keep their relationship a secret. 

But it was too late; Poppy didn’t let him finish the sentence. “You can leave now,” she muttered as she swallowed her sob. 

Tora leapt out of bed, put his pants back on and stomped out of the room. He was too ashamed, too pissed to form any words. He felt the room was closing in on him and his whole body was pulled down a dark and deep hole underneath his feet. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt. He had to get out of there. He grunted as he took the strawberry hair tie with him as a ghastly token to remember her by.

_Fucker like ya deserves to be alone AND die alone._

Poppy crumpled down on the mattress the second she heard the door slam closed. She couldn’t hold it any longer; her breathing was uneven and her naked body shook uncontrollably as she let out loud sniffle cries.

If Tora found out that she didn’t get up to lock the door after he left, he would repeatedly fret over her lack of danger awareness. But she didn’t care anymore; she would rather deal with threat and peril and lie six feet under hard ground than suffocate on an empty soft pad cradling beneath her.

_I don’t even know what I am to him but it hurts more than a break up with a cheating jerk._

She cried herself to sleep that painful night all through the dreadful dawn.

********

What a fucked up douchebag he was.

Tora laughed at himself, blew out the poison smoke and finally answered the call.

“Hey,” his mouth dried, his grip tightened around the steering wheel.

“… Hey,” she whispered from the other end of the phone.

“How ya been, Poppylan?” He twirled the ring on his middle finger while trying to even out his breath.

A short paused followed by breathy voice, “I’m alright. How are you?” 

“…Hmm…” He was not a liar but couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth. He was not doing well; hadn’t been doing well for the past ten months.

“Sorry if I’m bothering you right now,” Poppy said with a genuine and heartfelt tone. “But did you hear about an earthquake?”

Tora was confused, his eyebrows knotted. “What earthquake?” 

“There was an alert saying that ‘The Big One’ is happening tonight,” her voice trailed off with hesitation. “I’m wondering if you want to come over.”

“Pfft, what kind of a sick joke is this?” Tora snarled.

“Tora, it’s not a joke!” Poppy yelled before lowered her voice, “I don’t want to die alone!”

The image of a scared and injured Poppy made his stomach churn. He couldn’t let that happen to his brave, ballsy and bubbly Bobby. 

_His._

She wasn’t his. He wasn’t hers. Both of them had made it clear a long time ago that they weren’t down for forever and that was fine. They didn’t belong together. Yet he couldn’t say no to her. She asked him to come over and he gladly obliged. 

“Be there in fifteen,” he told her while looking in the rear view mirror. He maneuvered his car across three right lanes for the next freeway exit. 

“Okay, see you soon,” was all he heard before the line went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your feedback! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunite at last!
> 
> Music by Julia Michaels x JP Saxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to peanutbutterandchelly for editing and beta reading the whole thing for me. I'm truly appreciate your support and your friendship. <3
> 
> Here's another version of this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcKLutuXfJI
> 
> All characters belong to the Goddess and Mastermind aka LillyDusk. Support her on Webtoon and Patreon. Follow her on IG: lillydusk.art

Poppy made up her mind right after she hung up the phone. She didn’t care what he thought of her, what she meant to him or if she was just one of his easy lays; she would ask him if he would love her for the hell of it. She decided to make the best of the last hours of her life with the man who she had given her heart and body to. She took a deep breath and let out a big sigh. This was it, tonight was it.

Tora pulled up in the parking lot of the remote apartment. It was a quarter past eight, there were three other cars parked at the reserved stalls. This place looked emptier than he recalled; there were a few rooms with dim light peaking out. The rest of the building showed no sign of life.

He slouched over in his seat, contemplating if he was doing the right thing. For a split second he was tempted to start the car back up and get the hell out but he already said he would be here. He was not an honored man but he always honored a promise. When he looked up, his eyes lingered on the low lit balcony with an old wooden chair and plants hanging around yet it appeared to be the only one with the brightest light shining in his mind. 

_Of course she leaves the damn balcony door open again._

He popped open the trunk, stretched out his legs and walked to the back of the car. He kept a change of clothes and other supplies he might need for assignments in a duffle bag. Two decades of thug life had taught him to be prepared for any situation but he had never been in this type of scenario before. He stuffed boxes of food inside the bigger bag and threaded the nylon strap over his shoulder.

He seriously didn’t know how he strolled up the stairs and stood outside her room already. Must have been muscle memory. He knocked on the door and when it swung open, his amber eyes stared at the brown ones in front of him. 

She was as gorgeous as he remembered. 

His legs frozen, shoulders stiffened and then he felt a thud on his torso as Poppy threw herself at him, just like that time at the super market when she heard that Mr. Lam was safe.

Poppy couldn’t believe he was here, standing full flesh right in front of her. He smelled like rancid smoke mixed with woodsy and masculine cologne. Her hands enveloped tightly around his waist; Tora dropped the duffle bag by his feet and placed his hands on her upper back. His body softened as he felt warm breath passing through his white button down shirt.

He was as handsome as she remembered.

“Hi,” Poppy said as she looked up at him, slowly stepped back and dropped her arms by her side. Her cheeks were flushed. She thought that he looked the same he did ten months ago; maybe bulkier and buffer if that was even possible.

“Hi, kid.” Tora noticed that her hair got longer and she may have lost some weight yet she was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

“Do you want to come in?” She moved to the side of the door, inviting him in. She always asked him even though she already knew the answer.

Tora nodded and shuffled his feet behind her.

“Sorry I threw myself at you again,” Poppy looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Pfft, it’s okay Bobby. Ya hungry? I brought some food,” he smiled at her as he toed off his shoes, closed and locked the door behind him.

“Perfect timing! Let me get you some soup and extra plates,” she said cheerily while walking to the kitchen.

“Can I use your bathroom? I need to change and text Quincey,” Tora said as he took out his phone from his shirt. Poppy nodded at him. He gathered his clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Tora changed into a black tank top and grey sweatpants. If tonight was the night he was going to die, he’d rather die in comfort. He pressed on Quincey’s name and typed messages to his bossy brother.

T: ya heard about the earthquake?

Q: Where are you?

T: at Poppylan’s. ya safe?

Q: I am. You guys be safe, too. 

Q: Please tell her I miss her and I love her.

Tora was perplexed at how easily normal people gushed out those words like a ritual chant. It felt so foreign to him. 

T: goddamn it Quince. tell her yourself.

Q: Oh c’mon Boo Boo, it’s not like they’re coming from you. 

Q: It’s you telling her for me. Unless…

T: unless what?

Q: Unless _you_ have those feelings for her.

Tora didn’t reply after the last message; he slipped the phone into his pants pocket instead. He swished water in his mouth, washed his face and wiped it with his dress shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror only to see his cheeks blushed, the color spread to the tip of his ears. 

_Why the hell are my ears red?_

He opened the bathroom door and met Poppy in the hallway with a wooden tray in her hands. There were two bowls of soup, extra plates and utensils. He took the tray from her and put it down on the low table.

“Thanks, Tora. I’ll be right back,” she said as she skipped back to the kitchen, her high pony tail bounced side to side.

His eyes followed her; Poppy was wearing a stained oversize college sweatshirt and a pair of comfy sweatpants. The living room was filled with the chilly air of spring through the open balcony door.

 _Jesus Christ, she is so cute._

Fuck if he lied to himself that he didn’t often think of her. He missed her terribly, he wanted to see her and talk to her every day but the last time they were together it ended unforgivably wrong. He knew he was the one to take all the blame.

Poppy walked back to the table with a bottle of strawberry sake and two matching cups in her hands. She sat down on a cushion the opposite side of him. 

“Bobby, ya sure ya wanna drink that?” He raised a brow, his lips turned down. He was uncertain at the thought of the last time they were both drunk.

“Pfft. Why not, Mr. Moody Broody?” She poured the cloudy liquid into small ceramic containers and handed one to him. She lifted her cup up and cheered, “Kanpai!” They clicked the cups and took a sip of the sweet, refreshing drink. 

The dinner went on eventfully; they chatted and enjoyed each other’s company just like the old times. They checked on the TV once in a while to see if there were any new developments or warnings. Two and a half hours in, it was still showing the same message and playing the same annoying alarm.

“Yer not hammered already, are ya?” Tora asked as they almost finished the bottle of sake.

“Nah, bro. I’m good, just a little tipsy.” Although Poppy drank most of it and her face turned into several shades of pink.

She leaned over the table, stacked two fists on top of each other and planted her chin on a bent thumb. Her wide eyes looked up at him. “Tora, if there is tomorrow, can we get back to where we started?” 

“What are ya saying, Poppy?” Tora stared at her gaze.

She lifted her head, reached her sweaty hands out, and clasped his. “What I’m trying to say is… If we survive this, would you be my friend again?” She beamed at him as she was determined to discover the truth even if it was an inevitable one. Tonight was deemed the last night on earth anyway.

“No,” Tora gritted his teeth, his jaw tensed.

She pulled her hands back. Her smile faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half way there, guys. Thank you for all of your kudos and comments! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your feedback! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and fluff
> 
> Music by Julia Michaels x JP Saxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger yesterday... Please don't get mad at me 🥺  
> I hope this chapter somewhat makes up for it 🤗
> 
> A big THANK YOU to peanutbutterandchelly for editing and beta reading the whole thing for me. I'm truly appreciate your support and your friendship. <3
> 
> Here's the link for this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q7DGPE_Zo4  
> Was she wearing a strawberry sweater??
> 
> All characters belong to the Goddess and Mastermind aka LillyDusk. Support her on Webtoon and Patreon. Follow her on IG: lillydusk.art

“I wanna be more than friends,” Tora pointlessly scratched the back of his head, his olive cheeks turned a shade darker. “’S not like I’m fucking anyone else,” he stammered, his husky voice cracked.

Although, damn Quincey and Gyu thought it was hilarious when they bought him a blow up doll. “Give Donatella a chance, darling. Maybe she can help you stop being a grumpy, sulky mess,” the Princess told him while Gyu was rolling on floor laughing. Tora crumpled the trashy and creepy plastic sex toy and hurled it at the silly men before he cornered them and gave each a hard smack upside their head.

He had his needs but he could never bring himself to fuck other women. The thought of sticking his dick into something or someone else other than Poppy’s pussy sickened him. 

“Same,” Poppy told him. “I went on dates but they were…” she paused, her hands wringing on the hem of her baggy sweatshirt.

_Not you. They were not you._

“They were just blah...” Poppy thought of her latest date last week. He was an average looking guy with long but unkempt black hair and a beard. Erdene knew him from a meditation meet up group and set up a blind date for her. He was nice but very spiritual and too otherworldly for her.

She couldn’t bring herself to sleep with anyone else. Not only was Tora her first, but he was also the only one she wanted to be with.

“Anyway, pinkies swear?” She cocked her head and smiled delightfully. 

They hooked their fingers together. “No hard feelings,” he added as they shook their digits up and down. 

Tora caught himself staring at her; he then cleared his throat and let her pinky go. Intended to clean the table, Tora got up and extended his hand out to her, two obscene dimples on full display. She took his hand, pulled herself up and stood next to him. 

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Poppy asked, still holding his hand. “Dirty dishes can wait,” she told him as if she could read his mind.

Tora stretched out his free hand to close the balcony door and put a pad lock in place. She led him to her bedroom; the bed looked cozier than he had remembered. Four feathery pillows, one long fluffy cushion and a thick comfy comforter sat neatly on the mattress.

_Jesus, how many pillows does Shorty need?_

He had bought her a queen size bed after they spent their first night together when neither of them got any sleep because her old bed was too small. The bed took up almost all the space in her bedroom.

“I hope this doesn’t feel weird to you,” Poppy broke the silence as they lay facing each other.

“It’s not, Bobby. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He was not one who believed in the power of prayers but at this point he must have praised gods and goddesses a hundred times; to thank them that she called, let him back into her house, had a meal with him and now they were sharing a bed. 

“This okay?” he asked as he coiled his arm under her pillow and placed a hand over her shoulder, pulling her to him, his chin on top of her head. Poppy scooted closer and put her hand on his upper arm.

“Tora, I know it’s the end of the world tonight but I don’t want to have sex. We can’t. I threw away your condoms,” Poppy spoke in one breath, her finger scratched on the peony tattoo on his chest.

She must’ve forgotten that he knew at least eight different ways to pleasure both of them without penetration.

“Not here for that,” he assured her as he wrapped his arms tighter, one over her shoulder and one around her waist. If the world was ending, he would die a happy man.

“Listen, Poppy. I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean to yell at ya. I know I fucked up. Big time,” he confined a heartfelt apology.

Poppy nodded. “I’m sorry I was a bitch to you.” Tora smirked at the B word she used.

“Why didn’t you call or text me after that night?” She decided to push him for more answers. They’d been having pleasant and open conversations so far.

“I did!” He said as he grabbed his phone from the night stand and started scrolling through message threads to show her. Once he found her name, he pressed on it and saw a text he intended to send her, to say sorry.  
  
But it just sat there, in the rectangle bar with a blinking tally.

His dumbass never pressed the send button. His hand was shaking as he showed her the message; he wanted to chuck his phone out the window. Poppy took the phone out of his hand, put it by the pillows and laced her fingers between his. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” She lifted his hand to her lips, fixed a kiss on it and plopped both their hands back over his heart. 

“Can we go back to cuddling now?” she pleaded.

Tora held her closer and tighter. God, how he missed her soft and tiny body against his hard and massive form. He lowered his nose to get a sniff of her hair; the smell of cherry blossoms, the symbol of spring: elegant and sweet.

Poppy traced her fingers mindfully on his ripped torso. She knew what she wanted to write on it, she’d wanted to tell him since he spent the night with her for the first time. He’d taken up the space on her bed and the room in her heart. Tora let her draw on his chest: circles, curved and straight lines. 

She affixed the letters _‘I L O V E Y O U’_ over his heart. She wished they had more time together so she could tell him one day.

He heard deep exhales as his shoulder felt heavy. He peered down and saw the little lady was fast asleep. His mind wandered as his eyes grew heavy. He always slept better with a warm tiny body pressed against him.

********

Tora was woken up by the vibrating sounds next to his ear; he sprang up and frantically searched for the phone. It terrified him every time he got a phone call at night, nothing good happened after midnight, Vincent had told him that once when he was young. He checked on the phone, the digital clock showed 11:59 P.M.

Rapid shifting jolted Poppy out of her slumber. “Is everything okay?” she asked, flicking the nightlight switch atop her nightstand, thinking it was the last moment on earth. 

Tora found his phone on the mattress between their pillows; his back turned away, his feet touched the floor, ready to hustle. He swiped a pass code, unlocked his phone and opened an unread message.

“Check yer phone, Bobby,” he told her as he turned to face her.

Poppy was not fully awake yet but did what she was told. She grabbed her phone, pressed the home button and found one unread message. Her drowsy eyes focused on the text, her tremoring hand securely gripped the phone and she didn’t know whether she should laugh or cry.

They looked at each other, their mouths wide open, and their jaws hung low, confused of what was going on.

“Quincey!” they cried in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE reading your comments! Keep them coming, guys! 💕
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your feedback! =)


	6. Sorry - no update

No update today guys. I’m so sorry.  
Hubby’s been trying to fix the router and modem at home. And I had a super horrendous day at work today 😫😫😫  
I’ll update next chapter tomorrow 💕


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey in the middle... 
> 
> Music by Julia Michaels x JP Saxe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving y'all hanging. Yesterday was a weird day for me. I blame it on full moon!!  
> Hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> A big THANK YOU to peanutbutterandchelly for editing and beta reading the whole thing for me. I'm truly appreciate your support and your friendship. <3
> 
> I chose this version for this chapter. Here is the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB9Xgq9jRqM  
> So they've been quarantine TOGETHER! Song starts at 2:25
> 
> All characters belong to the Goddess and Mastermind aka LillyDusk. Support her on Webtoon and Patreon. Follow her on IG: lillydusk.art

Tora jabbed on his brother’s name and tried to call but couldn’t get to him. He sent a reply to the last text; he saw the word ‘Read’ and the bubbles indicating the blonde man was typing. Poppy was trying to send messages, too. 

Qunicey was sipping champagne and reading his novel on a fully reclined business class seat. His cell phone vibrated; he put the book down and he found himself chuckling at the text messages he received from his dear friends. He had sent Tora and Poppy a group text a minute earlier and was looking forward to hearing from them.

T: the fuck is this, Quince?

P: What is going on? 

Q: How can I be of service to you?

T: where ya at?

Q: 35,000 feet above ground

P: Quincey, care to explain?

Q: By the way, Poppy dear, did you feel the ‘Big One’?

T: where are ya going?

Q: France

Q: For two weeks

Q: With my dad

Q: @Tora, a question for you

Q: Did you make her bed rock, Flintstone?

P: Quincey!

T: I swear to god, asshole. what the fuck is going on?

Q: I don’t know what you two want me to say

Q: I said ‘Happy April Fool’s’

Q: And I mean what I said, you fools. Au Revoir!

The blonde man turned off his phone, snuggled himself in a soft blanket and closed his eyes. He needed beauty sleep before seeing Sugarplum in a few hours. He planned on texting Gyu and Erdene when he got to Paris to let them know that their mission was successfully accomplished.

Quincey was proud of himself for following through with the plan. He knew his bodyguard and former editor were in love but didn’t expect them to end whatever they had so abruptly. He renowned himself to become a regal mender, to fix two broken hearts. His best friends had the right to be happy.

He convinced Vincent to take a two week vacation so there wouldn’t be any interruption from clan assignments. At first the older Balthuman was reluctant but with Quincey’s well thought out strategies, his dad agreed to take well deserved time off.

He also enlisted help from his underlings and the people in Poppy’s life. He went all out, above and beyond. He had pulled all the strings; he had never been prouder to be a Balthuman. He knew he was being extra but for his best friends, he would do it again without skipping a beat.

He mailed banquet meal vouchers to twenty five people who lived in Poppy’s apartment to use at Chevy’s tonight for a special dinner show with an open bar from 8 P.M. to midnight. Most of the tenants, including the landlady, RSVP’d to go, leaving the building quiet and unoccupied.

He enticed Gyu who managed to hack into Poppy’s cable box and switched all the channels to show an alert. He also kept track of Tora and Poppy from the motion camera affixed on the tree by her room. The man was too good at his job. Quincey promised to give the hacker a hefty bonus for a job well done.

Erdene convinced her coworkers and Poppy’s other friends to join the operation. She half persuaded and half threatened the others to help. Before she told them the plan, she made them swear on their life and seal their lips. They thought it was easy enough to just text Poppy to let her know where they were. They had hoped and prayed the plan worked because they’d had it with Poppy being bitchy and mopey. She’d adopted bad attitude since last summer and only Erdene knew why as Poppy confided to her the morning after the celebratory party.

********

Tora and Poppy finally came to their senses of what was going on, they still couldn’t make a decision if they should laugh or cry. They knew they had to get her cable fixed so Tora texted Gyu and told him to get Poppy’s TV back to normal as soon as he could. The longer he took, the longer of a beating he would get. The TV showed regular programming in less than three minutes. Tora sent him a screenshot of the stopwatch as a reminder and told him to be prepared for a smack down. 

Poppy was making sure all the channels worked; Tora walked to the low table and started cleaning it. He took dirty dishes, cups and utensils to the kitchen sink and started rinsing them. If Poppy cooked, he’d wash the dishes. He didn’t know how to cook but when he brought takeout, he’d help her tidy up, too. Cleaning was his duty; taking the trash out was his job, literally and figuratively. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Poppy asked as Tora retreated back from the kitchen.

It was almost one in the morning and Tora was tired. “Sure, what do you wanna watch?” He plunked down on the cushion beside her. He was surprised she hadn’t kicked him out yet. 

“One of my favorites,” she said holding up a box with a woman in a pink dress and a Chihuahua by her feet. “Legally Blonde!”

They sat side by side; their backs against the low table, a bowl of microwave popcorn between them. They snorted at the ‘bend and snap’ scene. “Ya know that will never work,” he said, throwing a puffed kernel in his mouth.

“Oh, c’mon now,” Poppy got up to imitate the movement. She swept her foot out, bent over her knee and sprung up. Her hands hung by each side of her boobs; she snapped her fingers and giggled. Tora tilted his head to look at her, his eyebrow rose. She was covered in pieces of rags but the way her body moved made him flustered. 

“Just… sit, Bobby.” He averted his eyes back to the movie. Poppy sat back down and scrunched up her face at him. 

“Ya got my attention alright,” he mumbled under his breath, still looking straight at the TV.

Poppy grinned as she heard what he said. “Did you know Legally Blonde the musical is going on tour this summer?”

“Ya wanna go?” 

“Yeah, but the tickets are expensive.” 

“I can get them for ya,” he told her earnestly. 

Poppy’s eyes lit up. “Thanks, Tora.” 

Soon after the closing credits appeared on the screen; Tora got up and stretched, his eyelids heavy.

“Ya ready for bed?” He yawned and scratched his eyes.

Poppy nodded, stood up and walked into the bathroom. He trailed after her and leaned over the door frame.

“Sorry I threw away your toothbrush, too,” she said as she looked for an extra toothbrush in one of the drawers. She handed him a pink one she got from the dentist a few weeks ago. 

“’S fine.” He took the flimsy brush and gave her a half smile.

“Sorry I was being a dick the past ten months,” he continued.

“Mmm hmm,” Poppy grinned and nodded in agreement.

They brushed their teeth alongside each other in the tiny bathroom, the top of her head almost reached his shoulder.

Poppy bowed over the sink to rinse her mouth. She wiped her face on her sleeves, looked at his reflection on the mirror and said, “Tora, I changed my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the kudos and comments! I appreciate all of them!! Especially your kind words, they truly warm my heart 💕💕💕
> 
> I typed a super long version of what happened yesterday but deleted it coz it was too long lol  
> So anyway, things had been fixed, kinda. Hubby was on the phone til 11 PM the night before and again at 6 AM yesterday. Internet provider sent out the technician twice (a couple days ago and at the crack of freaking dawn this morning.)  
> Then... Shit happened at work.... I had to stay late trying to figure it out...
> 
> Anyway, there's one chapter left, I promise to post it tomorrow.  
> Let me know what you think. Would love to hear your feedback =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two hopeless hearts are finally together - together?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in between a fluff and a smut so it's a lime? (Fluff < Lime < Smut)  
> So when life throws you limes, just add salt and lots of Tequila... amirite?!  
> Or in my case, just add tacos 🌮 
> 
> A big THANK YOU to peanutbutterandchelly for editing and beta reading the whole thing for me. I'm truly appreciate your support and your friendship. <3
> 
> I love PS22, these kids are so talented.  
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPlfmE6-Q1c  
> "Would you love me for the heck of it?"
> 
> All characters belong to the Goddess and Mastermind aka LillyDusk. Support her on Webtoon and Patreon. Follow her on IG: lillydusk.art

_What the actual fuck?_

Tora stared at her sparkled eyes shining back at him from the glassy surface and he just froze. He stopped breathing until he started feeling the burning and tingling sensation in his mouth.

_Did she change her mind about going back to where they were?_

_Did she change her mind about being friends?_

_Did she change her mind about being more than friends?_

He spit out the minty white foam and muttered, “What the hell do ya mean?” 

Poppy turned and stood on her tippy toes, her face inches away from his ears. She held on to his upper arm and whispered, “I don’t want to just cuddle with you.”

Her words knocked the air out of him and inflated it back in a matter of seconds. She left the bathroom right after her sultry voice gave him chills down his spine. 

Tora cupped his hands around his face and blew a breath in: minty, fresh and clean. He lifted his arms up and sniffed on his armpits: decent. That should do, she didn’t complain when they cuddled earlier. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror one more time before strolling towards her direction.

_Here goes nothing._

Poppy snuggled under the comforter on one side of the bed, her hair spread around the pillow like a ring of halo. Her sweatshirt and sweatpants were abandoned by the foot of the bed. She always got hot when she shared a bed with him. His body heat was more than enough to keep both of them warm all through the night.

Tora’s heart thumped against his chest, he swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight of Poppy’s clothes on the floor. He stood by the bedroom door, calculating her proclamation. 

_So, more than a cuddle but less than a sex. Got it._

The problem was, he ain’t ‘Got it.’

“Just come to bed, Tora,” she told him as she lifted up the comforter and patted an empty space next to her.

A glimpse of a shiny round silver band wrapped around her necklace caught his eye. She was still wearing his ring after all this time. His heart beat faster as he gawked at Poppy who was now in a thin satin cami set that always drove him wild.

“Aren’t you tired?” Her voice broke his stupefied look on his face. She knew the only time he wore a suit was when he went to a clan meeting and that meant he’d had a long day.

He moved slowly to the mattress and lie down facing her. She scooted closer and wiggled herself into his chest, draping her arm and leg over him. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” she mumbled, her cheek squished between his ripped torso. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

“I missed ya, too, sweetheart,” he said as he shifted his arm under her pillow and rested on her shoulder, his other hand cupped her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheekbone. 

She pressed her body firmly onto his, her breasts tighter into him; his cock grew and twitched against her thigh. 

_Goddamn it, don’t ruin the moment, ya damn dick._

Poppy tilted her flushed face and grinned at him.

“Can I kiss ya?” Tora asked for permission. 

Poppy cradled his face down and crushed her lips on his. Tora pulled her tighter across his chest, his whole body burning as he kissed her back with urgency. 

He slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her neck and massaged it gently. She deepened her lips as well as her body onto his. Tora picked up Poppy’s cue; he held onto her shoulder and rolled her on top of him. 

She licked her tongue on his lips; he sucked on it gently before parting his mouth. Her tongue made a grand entrance only to meet with his; they explored the familiar places and parts they longed for as if they were getting to know each other over again.

“Ya still have my ring,” he held it up when she pulled away for a breather. It sat gracefully between her breasts. She’d been wearing it around her neck a week after the party, thinking it was the only thing to remind her of the good times both of them had.

“And you still have my hair tie,” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair and felt a hard strawberry shaped plastic on a worn elastic band.

Of course he kept it and the spinner ring she gave him (which he thought was silly at first) and the warmth and hope and _love_. He’d kept it all; on his body and deep inside of his heart. She had given him so much and he had greedily and shamelessly taken it all.

“I don’t wanna fuck it up again, Bobby,” Tora told her, looking straight in her eyes.

She inched closer to his ear and whispered, “Then don’t.”

Poppy nuzzled on his neck and wantonly rubbed her body onto his. She let out a soft moan and warm breath in his ear. Tora’s hands roamed around her body, from her back down to her butt. Their lips and tongues rolled on each other once again.

She pulled herself up to position her damp core right on top of his rock hard erection and started grinding against him; her hands flattened on his abs, her head fell back. Tora bucked his hips up to match her pace, he moved his hands upward to squeeze her alluring boobs, his fingers flicking and pulling on her hardened nipples through the lacy top.

Poppy cried out and breathily mewled; her eyes closed, she held on to the hem of his tank top as she hungrily nestled herself. Wanting to feel more of her, Tora lifted her cami up, raised his face to meet her breasts and licked and sucked on her tits. Her eyes snapped open; she fixed them on the golden ones beneath her. There were no words but her big brown eyes said it all to the tall man; lust and desire, forgiveness and acceptance. 

Her breath grew heavier, her body was on fire. Sizzling desire pooled low between her legs with the friction, soaking through the satin shorts. Tora knew the look really well, he licked and sucked her boobs faster, his hands cupped her butt, gripping and putting on pressure.

Poppy bit her lips and let out a low growl. Her body stilled as she dissolved into pleasure before everything went limp. He felt the weight of her flesh and curvy frame on his.

“Ya okay, sweetheart?” he asked as he kissed her on her sweaty forehead.

Poppy nodded; she shifted her body off him and wrapped her hand around his shaft. Tora hissed when she quickened her stroke. She wanted to feel his warm skin; she tried to slip her hand inside his waistband. But Tora stopped her.

He didn’t give a shit that he had the biggest blue balls in Narin. It was his turn to give her anything she wanted and needed from him. Tonight was all about Bobby, _his_ brave, ballsy and bubbly Bobby.

“Not here for that, Bobby,” he lifted her hand for a kiss and held it over his heart.

Poppy’s cheeks burned, she wanted to disappear in a hole of embarrassment. She wanted to make him feel good too, even with her limited experience. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

_Dang it, rejection stinks! First you threw yourself at him then you cuddled with him and got off on him. Ugh, you are so awk-_

“I don’t know how this shit works but would ya give me another chance?” Tora interrupted her train of thought.

“A chance of what, Tora?” She looked up to see the stoic man studying her face.

“Like, let me come over and eat with ya, hang out and talk to ya, text and call ya. And shit,” he asked her unconfidently; he felt as if he was shrinking into a nervous little boy.

Tora didn’t give a damn if the clan knew about her or saw them together. His new mantra was ‘Keep your enemies close and keep your loved ones closer.’

“And shit,” Poppy giggled. “Like you’ll go shopping with me?”

“Nah, sweetheart. That’s Quince’s specialty,” he grinned.

Tora took a whiff of her hair; its cherry blossom scent was intoxicating to him. Poppy kissed him on his cheek and was already closing her eyes to sleep.

“Oi, Bobby. Can ya trace those lines on my chest again?” Tora winked at her. “It felt good.”

Tora lay flat on his back and Poppy started tracing lines, absentmindedly.

“Write the same thing again,” he pleaded.

“Huh? Wait… How did you know?” Her eyes widened, a small trace of panic crept in her voice.

“Yer falling in love with a boss level thug, sweetheart,” he teasingly reminded her.

“And you’re falling in love with a top notch nerd, tiger,” she told him playfully but Tora already figured that one out since the first time he had laid his eyes on her.

“Good to know that. I love you, too, Poppylan.” He said as he hugged her tighter to his chest.

********

Tomorrow, Poppy would ask Tora to take her to the store so she could buy him a new toothbrush, healthy snacks and a surprise in a micro thin XL size. She was sure they could make a good use out of them. Then she would convince him go back to his apartment to pack his clothes and bring them to hers so they could spend the next two weeks making up their lost time together.

Tomorrow, Tora would take Poppy to get breakfast and buy her as many caramel chocolate muffins as she wanted. Then he would have Gyu scour the internet for the best seats in the musical theater and buy the whole damn row so they would have some privacy during the show.

_Fuck that._

Since Quincey had led them on a fucking emotional roller coaster ride in fewer hours than a damn clan meeting, he would make the blonde man rent the whole damn hall for a private show.

Tora was certain his bratty brother owed him and his little girlfriend that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys. Thank you so much for being a part of my story. I am very grateful and thankful for writers and readers like you. I love you guys and this community so much. You have no idea how much it means to me to leave me a comment and kudos. I truly appreciate it all 💕 MPL fandom is the best!!
> 
> Anyway, Wishing you and yours a very happy new year! Cheers to a safe and blessed 2021! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your feedback


	9. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by IG: cats_tiny  
> Follow her on Instagram!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add this fanart to show you guys. I love this fandom so much. The level of talent and dedication of each and everyone of you always make my day feel a hundred times better. I'm so freaking lucky to be a part of this greatness. I've made some cool friends on here and FB group as well. Stay safe, wash your hands and drink lots of water! Looooove you all so much! 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also active on IG now, @oneandonlytako =)


End file.
